Vergüenza
by Cris Snape
Summary: Baelfire necesitó muchos años para comprender el significado de la palabra vergüenza. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que la gente olvidara quién era su padre. Escrito para el reto "Baelfire" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


**VERGÜENZA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son de la serie de televisión "Once Upon a Time", así que nada de lo que escribiré a continuación me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Baelfire"**__ del primer foro sobre OUAT en español __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**__. Os animo a todos a visitarlo y a participar en sus actividades._

* * *

En ocasiones Baelfire se sienta junto al fuego y evoca su primer recuerdo. Él debía ser muy pequeño entonces, seguramente no tendría más de tres años. Su madre estaba justo frente a esa chimenea, preparando un guiso de verduras. Bael jugaba tras ella, sentado en el suelo. De vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia la ventana y podía ver en el horizonte el cielo coloreado de rojo. Por las noches, cuando todo quedaba en silencio, también podía oírse el rugido de la guerra contra los ogros.

Baelfire recuerda que ese día se había quedado fijo en la ventana durante mucho rato. Una vez su madre le había dicho que padre había ido a la guerra como tantos otros antes de él, pero Bael era demasiado pequeño aún para comprender lo que suponía la dichosa guerra. De la misma forma, aquel día fue incapaz de comprender la vergüenza que supuso para todos la deserción de su padre.

Baelfire recuerda haberle visto avanzar por el camino. Aunque Rumplestiltskin era un hombre menudo, a Bael le pareció un gigantón que cojeaba. Ni siquiera sabía que era su padre porque no recuerda haberle visto antes de aquello. Sí que recuerda a su madre corriendo hacia él, tal vez dispuesta a abrazarle.

Baelfire no comprendió lo que su padre hizo hasta mucho después. A él sólo le importaba que estuviera en casa y que pudiera jugar con él y contarle cuentos por la noche. Pero cuando creció y comenzó a escuchar los comentarios de los otros aldeanos, se dio cuenta de que Rumplestiltskin, su padre, era un cobarde de la peor calaña. Un hombre que había sido incapaz de pelear en una guerra en la que los niños morían luchando como héroes.

Cuando Bael era un niño pequeño, no comprendía muchas cosas. La vergüenza era una de ellas. Pero Baelfire ya no es un niño. Está a punto de cumplir catorce años y pronto, muy pronto, los hombres del rey vendrán a buscarle para ir a la guerra. Y él irá al campo de batalla y destrozará a cuanto ogro se le ponga por delante porque él no es un cobarde. Demostrará a sus vecinos de qué pasta están hechos los hombres en su familia y hará que la vergüenza desaparezca.

Mira a su padre. Está intentando cocinar, pero los guisos no saben igual desde que madre se fue. Bael a veces piensa en ella y su ausencia le entristece enormemente. Sabe que no volverá a verla nunca más y, aunque a veces quiere hacerse un ovillo como si fuera un niño pequeño, no puede permitírselo. Él ya es un hombre y debe demostrarlo. La vergüenza es cosa de su padre.

Sabe que sentirse así no es bueno. Odia cuando los otros niños se ríen de él y le acusan de ser tan cobarde como Rumplestiltskin. De hecho, odia que su padre huyera de la guerra y manchara a toda su familia con sus acciones, pero también siente un gran amor hacia él porque, miserable y todo, ese hombre es su padre. El que jugaba con él al escondite a pesar de su cojera, el que le cuidaba por las noches cuando estaba enfermo y el que era capaz de suplicar a los soldados para evitar que se lo llevaran. Y aunque Baelfire desee ir a la guerra, le agradece todos sus cuidados porque Rumplestiltskin es muchas cosas y ser un buen padre es una de ellas.

* * *

_Me apetecía tener un poco de los pensamientos de Bael antes de que su padre se convirtiera en el Ser Oscuro. Había pensado en viajar al futuro y relatar el encuentro entre el señor Gold y Bael, pero dejemos que los guionistas de la serie se encarguen de ello. Espero que la historia os haya gustado y me haría mucha ilusión conocer vuestras impresiones, así que ya sabéis._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
